


Are You Someone Out There Who's A Little Bit Like Me?

by ChrispyRacha



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrispyRacha/pseuds/ChrispyRacha
Summary: Anna is now married and she's wondering if her older sister also has someone in her heart, like how Anna feels with Kristoff. She didn't expect that Elsa would have any but turns out that she actually has, but she's not sure if that person was even real or not...In which Elsa already met someone when they were kids but she never told anyone about it and yes, it's Jack Frost.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 40





	Are You Someone Out There Who's A Little Bit Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT KNOW I'LL BE MAKING A FIC FOR THIS PAIRING OMGGG😂 tbh this is an activity that i did for school during quarantine and i decided to upload it here because why not?😂 here ya go enjoy~

Elsa was casually combing Anna’s hair like how they usually do it every evening when suddenly, someone knocked on the door and slowly opened it without waiting for anyone to permit the person to open it. The person slowly opened the door and peeked inside, showing a lock of tousled blond hair and a lively face wearing a smile full of sunshine.  
“Hey, um.. Good evening, Your Majesty. Or Your Majesties? I don’t how this works, sorry,” Kristoff said, smiling awkwardly.  
Anna chuckled and said hi, giving her husband a light wave.  
Elsa nodded and gave him a slight smile, “Good evening, Kristoff. What brings you here?”  
Kristoff scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, “Um, oh, nothing, I just…” he cleared his throat “I just want to check on Anna and… give you my thanks.”  
Elsa’s eyes widened a bit after hearing what Kristoff said, “Thank me? Why?”  
“Thank you, for giving us your blessing. I promise I will take care of Anna.” Kristoff said.  
“I-” Elsa was not expecting for Kristoff to thank her at this hour of the night, “You’re welcome. You don’t have to-” A bubbly laugh interrupted Elsa. Anna laughed all of a sudden by what was happening in front of her.  
“I know why you’re here Kristoff. I’ll be there in a minute.” Anna addressed her husband, giving him a warm smile.  
When Kristoff heard what Anna said, his face turned red. “Yes. Umm, yeah. I guess I’ll go?” He gave a light bow and left the two sisters.  
“What was that?” Elsa asked her sister as she continued to brush Anna’s auburn hair.  
“It was nothing. Don’t mind him. He’s just nervous,” Anna answered, a smile can be heard on her voice.   
It was the day before Kristoff and Anna’s wedding so his nervousness was quite understandable. It was also the day before Anna’s coronation as the queen that’s why Kristoff was a little bit unsure on how to address the two sisters. They decided to do the wedding and the coronation on the same day to make it more convenient for the citizens and for the visitors, one celebration for two occasions.

Elsa didn’t go into it deeply and continued her relaxing work.  
As Elsa was brushing her sister’s hair, said sister suddenly turned around to face the former queen.  
“Elsa, tell me, how do you feel about this whole wedding stuff?” the auburn haired princess asked.  
“What do you mean?” Elsa asked back, giving her sister a confused look.  
“I mean, do you have someone that caught your attention? A guy that caught your heart? I don’t know. I know you don’t meet other guys and I know you’re not dating anyone right now but is there someone that maybe I don’t know yet but you’re just hiding it and-”  
“Okay Anna stop it, I get what you are trying to say,” Elsa said with a rather sad smile.  
“Sooooo, do you have any?”  
“No.” Elsa answered immediately.  
“Oh,” Anna was disappointed by her sister’s answer. She was about to turn around and let Elsa continue combing her hair when Elsa started talking, “Actually there is one.”  
Anna gasped in surprise, “Really?! Who is he? Do I know him? Have I met him? How does he look like? When did you meet? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Elsa finds her sister’s reaction funny, “Don’t be too excited, Anna. I might disappoint you.”  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Anna asked, completely confused.  
“It happened a long time ago when we were kids. Remember that time when you were lost in our own castle and I tried to find you?”  
“Yeah, I remember,” Anna answered, “ I just accidentally entered the secret room. Ha! I’m so stupid.” Anna said as she lightly hit her head with her fist. “I also remember that when I got back, the entire room was covered with snowflakes. I guess you’re too worried about me at that time, huh. But why are you bringing this up again, this is not what we are talking about. Are you trying to change the topic? You can’t easily distract me, Elsa.” Anna said, giving Elsa a sideways look.  
“We’re getting there, okay.” Elsa gave off a soft laugh, “Those snowflakes, I wasn’t the one who made them.” Anna was about to ask again but Elsa continued, “I don’t even know if he’s real or not,” Elsa thought that it’s time for her to tell Anna about how she met this mysterious person when they were kids named Jack Frost.

Their parents were away for a trip to a neighboring kingdom, when the two sisters decided to play hide and seek. It was Elsa’s turn to find Anna when a gust of chilly wind passed behind her, making the curtains sway a bit. She glanced at the windows and saw that they were closed so where did the wind come from? Elsa was pretty sure that she’s not using her powers at the moment so it made her feel a little scared. But she just brushed it off and went to seek her little sister. It took her the whole afternoon to find Anna but she still failed to see her. Elsa’s getting a little anxious as the sun went deeper into the horizon. Evening came and she still can’t find her little sister. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
“Anna, where are you? Please come out now.” She said through her sobs. A sudden gust of wind passed beside her, just like the wind earlier, but this time it was accompanied by a little snowflake.   
Elsa stared at it in confusion.  
She wiped her tears and tried to touch the floating snowflake but it went further away from her. She tried to catch it again and again, chasing after the little snowflake, but she still failed to catch it. Then she turned her attention away from the feisty little snowflake, annoyed that she can’t even get to touch the pretty floating thing. Elsa suddenly realized where she was, She was now standing in front of their room. Their room was emitting a soft azure glow coming form the inside. It looks similar with her powers but slightly different that only she can recognize. She hurriedly opened the door. What greeted her sight is not what she was expecting. There’s no Anna to be found but their room was filled with floating snowflakes. Did she do it unconsciously? But she never stayed in their room this afternoon. So how? Every corner of their room was decorated with glowing snowflakes, floating on the empty spaces. Elsa glanced at the side. There was a wall on the left corner where a lot of floating snowflakes have gathered. She was about to go near the wall when the little snowflake that she was following suddenly burst into sparkling cottony snow. One speck of that soft snow landed on the tip of her nose and her worries suddenly disappeared, it was replaced by excitement and a hint of fun. Fun? Snow? Something’s not right. Elsa suddenly remembered what she had read one time when she was on their castle’s library. A name popped up in her mind, “Jack Frost?” Elsa muttered softly. It was a character that she had read in an old book that she came across with one time. A free spirit flying across the world, spreading fun and snow, Jack Frost. She always admired that character since they are a bit similar. The only thing different between them is that she only had fun with her sister and no one else. Jack had fun with everyone and Elsa envied that.  
“Jack Frost?” She whispered again. What am I thinking, of course he’s not real, Elsa thought. What she’s sure of is that she feels like she’s near to where Anna is. As she was about to go near the wall where the snowflakes are gathered, she heard someone say, “You know my name?”  
Elsa was startled. She quickly turned around to the source of the voice. A silver haired teen holding a frost covered wooden staff, wearing a blue hoodie covered with frost patterns looked back at her startled face. “You know me? You- You said my name I-” The silver haired boy ran his palm across his face, still not believing that someone recognized him.  
“Jack Frost?” Elsa asked again, now looking directly at the guy. She was as shocked as the barefooted teen in front of her.  
“She said my name,” Jack said to no one in particular. “You said my name,” He looked at the young girl with his icy blue eyes that is now glistening with unshed tears, “You know my name,” Jack said, his voice getting shaky from excitement. Seeing that Elsa was directly staring at him, he wondered, “Can you see me?” he asked.  
Elsa slowly nodded her head, a budding smile slowly growing on her face.  
“She can see me,” Jack said, almost shedding the tears that he was trying hard to control. He doesn’t know how to feel. No one can see him in almost a century. No one believes in him. But now, this young girl that he decided to help because he can’t stand looking at her being sad, sees him.  
“Uh, yeah. Right. Business first.” Jack said, suddenly changing his vibe. “You’re trying to find your sister right?”  
“Yes,” Elsa immediately answered.  
“She’s right here,” Jack pointed at the wall where the snowflakes are gathered.  
“Inside the wall?” Elsa asked, confused.  
“Well, sort of.” Jack said as he went through the wall. “C’mon. Follow me.” He remembered that Elsa can’t do what he just did. “Oh right, sorry I forgot.” Jack did something with the hidden room’s lock and the wall facing Elsa slowly opened. And there was Anna, sleeping between the sheets of the bed inside the hidden room.

“After that, I never saw him again,” Elsa told Anna as she finished brushing her sister’s hair. She placed the brush down while saying, “Only kids can see him since he’s a Guardian spirit and only kids believe in him. I still believe in him but it seems like something’s not allowing us from seeing each other again. So I never tried mentioning him to anyone or you might think I’m crazy.”  
“You really never got to talk to him again?” Anna asked.  
“No. But before he left that day, he carried you to your own bed and we played with ice for a little bit outside the room. He was amazed by how a human like me have this kind of power and we began comparing how the glow of our hands are different yet similar on its own way. We built little snowmen and beautiful icicles decorated the entire hall, mine and his creation combined. He said that he would visit as often as he can but for some reason, he never came back.” After Elsa said that, the room was filled with a comfortable silence.  
“Wow,” Anna said, breaking the silence that they had. “Elsa, my dear sister, you actually experienced falling in love with a person that you just met.”  
…  
“So someone can see you centuries ago but she grew up and she forgot you?” Jamie asked Jack one snow day. It was now winter and Jack’s first believer in centuries was hanging out with him when it was his time to cause snow around Jamie’s town.  
“Well, she didn’t technically forget me but-”  
“Jack! The Man in the Moon called us to meet at North’s. He said it has something to do with our stuff.” Jack heard someone shout his name. He looked up and saw a blond haired lady wearing an icy blue dress, riding a glistening arctic blue stallion made of ice. Her beautiful blond hair was swaying through the cold wind, as if she’s in charge of all the blizzards and snow days. Jack Frost scoffed. It was his work but then this ice woman came and took over his job in some areas of the globe. He’s not free like he was before. The Man in the Moon said that it’s good for him so that he can focus his attention on giving the kids the fun that they wanted. Their Boss has a point, though.  
“What do you mean by our stuff?” He shouted back to the lady.  
“You know. The ice and snow, letting it go I guess? C’mon, North’s waiting for us,” She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She then noticed that Jack is not alone.  
The Ice Lady waved at the kid beside Jack, “Hi Jamie!” She said with a completely different tone from when she was talking with Jack.  
“Hi Queen Elsa!” Jamie waved back.  
“Oh please don’t call me queen. I’m not a queen anymore.” Elsa said, feigning embarrassment.  
“But you’re the Ice Queen!” Jamie said enthusiastically.  
“She’s not the Ice Queen. She’s now the Ice Lady.” Jack said as he slowly took off and hovered above the ground. He likes making fun of Elsa when he’s with her.  
“Shut up. You make me sound like I’m selling ice or something,” Elsa complained, furrowing her eyebrows.  
Jack laughed, “Nevermind. Let’s go. North might scold us and make us wrap all the Christmas gifts if we’re late. I’ll never get to ride his sleigh again,” He said, faking a sad face. Jack floated beside Elsa.  
“Hey, can I ride the horse this time?” He said with a giddy voice.  
“Nah. Fly on your own,” Elsa said, giving him her rare playful smile.  
They both waved goodbye to Jamie and soared through the skies.   
Elsa never imagined that for the rest of her existence, she would be together with the only person who understands her the most.


End file.
